


Wolves

by Youji_Akuma



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: Gen, Very small shipping hapening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youji_Akuma/pseuds/Youji_Akuma
Summary: What happens when Z-Loan gets another werewolf to the party?





	

Chapter One: Something’s fishy

 

  
“Alright, let’s go and make some money!” Chika exclaimed.  
“H-hai!” Michiru said as she took off her glasses.  
“Do you have to be so loud, Akatsuki?” Shito asked, rather annoyed like he usually is.  
“Ah, come on, Shito! Lighten up! We’re hunting a zombie that has a juicy pay!” Chika said excitedly as he walked down the busy streets that surrounded the Z-loan building.  
Shito just laughed a little and followed his childlike partner with Michiru following behind.

“Moi, where could that juicy pay be?” Chika said as he was getting both annoyed and tired. “Oi, gopher, do you see any black rings?”  
“None,” Michiru said as she put her glasses back on.  
“Maybe we should go back to the dorms, considering that we probably won’t be finding anything tonight.” Shito suggested.  
Just then, Michiru spotted something from the corner of her eye.  
“Huh?” Michiru said to herself, looking towards the place where she had spotted the particular thing that had caught her attention.  
“Oi, gopher! We’re going back to the dorms now! You coming?” Chika yelled.  
“Uh, you guys go on ahead. There’s something I want to check out.” Michiru said as she went into the alleyway that the thing she saw went into.  
“Nani?” Chika asked, putting his hands behind his head.

As Michiru made her way down the alleyway, something moved in front of her. Michiru screamed a little but soon calmed down when she saw that it was a girl. She had long, silver-blueish hair and gold colored eyes. She wore of what used to be a sleeveless, light blue shirt and torn jeans that looked white. She was sitting like how a dog would.  
“H-hello, my name is Michiru Kita. What’s yours?” Michiru said, getting close to the girl.  
The girl just stared at her, confused. Michiru thought that she probably couldn’t talk either.  
“Um, mind opening your mouth a little?” Michiru asked politely.  
The girl opened her mouth until Michiru could see fangs. Michiru then figured that the girl was much like the boy they had met on vacation. The very same boy that was now living with Shimotsuki-san.  
“Um, you wouldn’t happen to be a werewolf, would you?” Michiru asked.  
The girl looked up at her in surprisement.  
“How does Kita-san know Ookami’s a werewolf?” the girl, Ookami asked.  
“Ah, so your name is Ookami-san?” Michiru asked, ignoring Ookami’s question.  
Ookami simply nodded her head as a response.  
“Ookami’s full name is Ookami Yuki.” Ookami said, looking up at Michiru.  
“Um, Ookami-chan? Do you have a place to stay?” Michiru asked.  
Ookami just shook her head no.  
“Ookami’s a stray. No one wants Ookami to be in their home.” Ookami said as she looked toward the ground sadly.  
“Um, would Ookami-chan like to live with me then?” Michiru asked, looking at Ookami.  
Ookami looked up at her with a look of disbelief.  
“Kita-san wants to bring Ookami home?” Ookami asked.  
Michiru simply nodded her head.  
“It’ll be alright, there are many nice people that could help you fit in.” Michiru said, reassuringly.  
Ookami looked at Michiru for a moment before nodding her head.  
“Ookami would like that very much.” Ookami said.  
“Hai! If you will follow me then, I would be happy to take you home.” Michiru said.  
Ookami nodded and followed as Michiru lead her out of the alleyway.

“Michiru-chan wants me to do what now?” Koyomi asked, back at the dorms.  
Both Michiru and Ookami were sitting in Koyomi’s room currently. They were asking if they could go out tomorrow and buy Ookami some new clothes. That is, as soon as she was retaught how to act “human” again.  
“This is for Ookami-chan. She has no home and no money! So, I was hoping that you and I could help her act human again and get her some new clothes as well.” Michiru said, looking at Koyomi with a soft smile.  
Ookami just stared at Koyomi as the two friends were having their conversation. Koyomi thought things over for a moment or two before finally nodding her head in agreement.  
“Okay,” she said in a defeated tone, “I’ll help. So, what should we teach Ookami-chan first?”


End file.
